


Talk to me in sweet, sweet, irony.

by Singlegaycake



Series: Quiet Zone inbound [3]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Don't Examine This Too Closely, F/F, Interrogation, Mild Blood, Not Beta Read, Pashto language, backstory??, eyy google pls dont fail me, sorta - Freeform, whats this?, you bet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-30 01:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15086138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singlegaycake/pseuds/Singlegaycake
Summary: "Tell us one more time," the light shone bright into your eyes, making you hiss and scrunch your eyes shut as small balls of light danced behind your eyelids. "Where's Skull Face?" the voice never let up with their questions. When you didn't answer, another hit to the face made your head whip back, blood spattering on the chair behind you."This can be over easy, soldier. Just tell us what we want to know." Another voice, a new one this time and to the left of you, spoke up just as the ringing in your ears stopped ringing."P-Please...I don't know...anything..." you could speak some English due to being a soldier but, your home tongue was Pashto. Thankfully the first voice seemed to understand. The light being brought out of your face gave way to the ability to open your eyes."Is that so?" at your fevered nodding, the second voice scoffed even as the first one spoke again. "Let's try again, one. More. Time."





	1. Pained Recruitment

**Author's Note:**

> So uh, this is set way back in the past before Sins Of A Butterfly and i felt like this lil series of ficlets needed it.
> 
>  
> 
> Also if you don't like blood or any mentions of violence then...uhh, don't read it? Read my others instead they're great!
> 
> Apart from that, this has helped me to flesh out ideas for my other ficlet series.
> 
> All characters belong to our god Hideo Kajima except for you (the reader).

Patrolling the outpost near your home village had gone the same as usual: scare off some of the wildlife, spot-check the vehicles of your fellow soldiers passing through and generally making sure that the base ran smoothly via radio. If one outpost was under attack, _which had been a lot recently_ , you were meant to listen to protocol and keep the outpost on high alert. 

All day the radio had been on the fitz. All of the other soldiers had laughed it off when you spoke your concerns, waving you off before swanning off elsewhere in the small outpost. Anger made you curse after them, turning to go back to your duties of listening to the radio.

_As usual._

Honestly, you wish now that you had just never jinxed it.

\----

 The deafening silence should have clued you on to what had happened on the radio, but for some  _reason_ it didn't. You had just put it down to the radio being under the fitz,  **yet again** , and had pushed away from the small table and chair you'd spent the last hour on: stretching out your limbs before picking up your gun again and making your way out into the outpost. Usually the other soldiers were around the fire, chattering away until they needed to go on patrol but they seemed to be facing away from you, watching the roads for oncoming vehicles or enemies.

_Good riddance_. 

After earlier you had decided that it was a good thing they were faced away and on the other side of the outpost from you. It had been one thing to see the way the sun set: the smoke rising high and sending inky swirls of soot into the air, the sounds of crickets, a lone goat or two, a dog- **wait.** That caught your attention pretty quick, there were no dogs around here except for the wild dogs but they usually kept well away from the outposts. Curiosity killed this cat, it seems as you raised your gun as you looked around for the sound. 

The low bushes of the Afghanistan terrain aided any small creature in hiding but it did not seem to hide this creature at all. It was...a dog? Coyote? Wolf?? Whatever it was, as soon as it saw you with it's one glowing eye that screamed  **"predator",** it gave a high bark before turning around and zooming off, a trail of dust in it's wake as you brought a torch up to look around the area. 

" _Hello? Ah, just some dog.."_ you tsked, putting your torch back onto your hip and  _just_ beginning to turn around when you saw- rather, caught an glimpse of a small rustle in the bushes. You immediately put in a call to base via your radio. " _Base? This is Outpost p90. I'm checking something out."_ you waited for an affirmative _'of course!'_   before cautiously making your way towards the bush, gun raised and torch ready as you made steady steps towards it. That dog from earlier had seemed to just zoom off, so, you didn't worry about it coming back to literally  _bite you in the ass._

It happened so fast you couldn't trace it with your eyes. 

This...soldier jumped up from the bush, almost as if in slow motion, as he immediately brought a prosthetic hand up that held a pistol: his hand drew back as you went to alert the base  **or** shoot this intruder before the pain **struck** , as smooth and quick as a snake striking, knocking you back onto the ground and off your balance as this soldier watched you fall from consciousness.

\---

Waking up in a dark room, a bright light strained onto your face so that it forced you to shut your eyes, and a throbbing headache alerted you to your predicament.

_You'd been kidnapped._

With the lack of vision and the blood in your ears starting to become audible due to your panic, you nearly missed the low growl sound behind you.  _Almost._ Recoiling proved to be hard, the apparent rope around your wrists proved to effectively bind you to something sturdy and wooden, what made it surreal was the scrapes of wood against the floor the fruit of your trying to escape.

"Well, well, well. Guess who's awake?" A voice to the left of you brought a source of dread coming from the pits of your stomach. "Eyes open, soldier." Something tapped at your face, turning it up towards the ceiling and away from the light with force.

" _I-I can't,"_ your speech came out stuttered, breathy due to panic. " _T-the light-"_ your head jerked away as the insistent poking turned into something painful, something  _dangerous._  

"Miller, lay off. We'll see what she knows soon enough." a new voice, this time more...playful? smug? It was hard to tell at this point over the sound of blood rushing to your ears. "Awake? Boss, how hard did you hit her? She's practically- hey, stay awake!" the loudness of this new voice managed to just, and  _only_ just, keep you conscious and awake.

"Good, good. Now," the light seemed to shift, bellowing up and away from your face, allowing you to finally get some reprieve.  _Your eyes would have probably yelled at relief._ "Tell us what you know of Skull Face, leave nothing out, soldier." on one hand you could count how many times you've even heard of this guy. His reach did not meet your outpost it seemed.

" _I don't.....I don't know who you're speaking of-"_ A sharp whip of air before you felt your face wheel back from the shock. A hand had hit you. 

_They had bloody hit you!_  

Pain radiated from your cheek and your nose started to painfully throb, blood was starting to rush to your nose. 

"Tell us one more time," the light shone bright into your eyes, making you hiss and scrunch your eyes shut as small balls of light danced behind your eyelids. "Where's Skull Face?" the voice never let up with their questions. When you didn't answer, another hit to the face made your head whip back, blood spattering on the chair behind you.

"This can be over easy, soldier. Just tell us what we want to know." Another voice, a new one this time and to the left of you, spoke up just as the ringing in your ears stopped ringing.

" _P-Please...I don't know...anything.._." you could speak some English due to being a soldier but, your home tongue was Pashto. Thankfully the first voice seemed to understand. The light being brought out of your face gave way to the ability to open your eyes.

"Is that so?" at your fevered nodding, the second voice scoffed even as the first one spoke again. "Let's try again, one. More. Time." 

 


	2. Initation of an Hyena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pressing an icepack to your cheek soothed the throbbing pain in your nose: the area where the gun had recoiled back into your face had left it red and swollen out of shape, luckily it wasn't broken.
> 
> It hadn't bled either which was a plus!
> 
> That unnatural soldier from before stood still, watching you with beady eyes and a blank poker face. What did she want, anyway?
> 
> "Welcome to Diamond Dogs, soldier. As of today you will be known as Chatty Hyena, based on the intel platform and you will be assigned to an squadron," the veteran soldier, who you had found out to be called Ocelot, spoke. "Boss will always be Boss, got it? Any and I mean any, slip up from you will be dealt by with him." at his words you gave a tense nod.
> 
> "Yes, Sir!" That word, Sir, sounded so weird on your tongue, so bitter and yet.....it didn't bother you to now be calling this man "sir".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh, another small update i smell?
> 
> I'm sorry for my in activeness(?) it's just been a lot to deal with lately....bad sunburn, bad lip problems and just bad health in general ya feel me? 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this add on!
> 
> I'm sorry if it's not very good, I'm just....I dunno? Trying to do stuff is me.

Your head had been pounding ever since that beating- or, rather the " _interrogation"_. A dull and loud  **throb** that snuck up on you at random intervals and made you sit down on the hot tarmac base.

_Speaking of headache, there it was._

Pressing an icepack to your cheek soothed the throbbing pain in your nose: the area where the gun had recoiled back into your face had left it red and swollen out of shape, luckily it wasn't broken.

_It_ hadn't _bled either which, was a plus._

That unnatural soldier from before stood still, watching you with beady eyes and a blank poker face. _What did she want, anyway?_ She had been standing against the wall when you awoke, staring you down without a noise. It had...unerved you, sure, but you've come to accept that by now. The sounds of footsteps before a metal door was being wrenched open- heavy duty.

Now that the lights weren't trained on you: your eye not as swollen and your lips not bloody and bruised, the  **bang** that echoed around in your head had all gone away as they let you just sit there. They were probably waiting, waiting for you to break, maybe? 

"Time to wake and rise, soldier." The voice that had been talking from before- before the punches, spoke as your eye finally cracked it's self open. "You are awake, aren't you? Miller really did a number on you." He didn't sound too malicious so you craned your head back to see better. "Ready to join us, cadet?." the talk from before, from when your eyes were too  _sore and bloody_ to open, popped into your mind. You nodded.

_Here goes nothing, huh?_

_"_ I had a feeling you'd come around, soldier. Right, sit still," Hard boots on steel clanked towards you, walking towards and behind you. Stepping over that line and into your space-  _if only you could reach-_ A swift cut released you from your confines. 

"Welcome to Diamond Dogs, soldier. As of today you will be known as Chatty Hyena, based on the intel platform and you will be assigned to an squadron," the veteran soldier, who you had found out to be called Ocelot, spoke. "Boss will always be Boss, got it? Any and I mean any, slip up from you will be dealt by with him." at his words you gave a tense nod, rubbing your wrists.

"Yes, Sir!" That word, Sir, sounded so weird on your tongue, so bitter and yet.....it didn't bother you to now be calling this man " **sir"**.

"That over there is Quiet, she's faster and stronger than you so don't try anything, soldier." At his words Quiet switched her gaze from you to him, nodding slowly before pushing off of the wall. 

\---------

 Your first day in the squadron you had been assigned was... **rocky,** to say the least: you had to start training, learn more English than you had knew and to help use your native tongue, Pashto, for translating things.

As of now you had business to attend to: run to the medical platofrm,  _which was **far** , _to give word about the newest recruits to the nurses and then you had to run back to your platform to prepare for training- which was going terrible. As usual.

"Hey, Hyena! You got time?," from behind you a muffled voice rang out, prompting you to turn around from firing your gun, watching as one of your squadmates ran up to you. He was a nice chap, you supposed, he never did anything wrong to you he was just...eccentric? He always had a mask covering his face incase he was called away.

"Yes, um...?" You blanked. You  **blanked** on his name?! Oh god. He was never going to let you live it down-

"Ah, no worries, I forgot you've only just learned English, sorry. I'm Stalking Leopard- or Leo, whatever your choice is," he holstered his gun, his voice giving away to a almost happy tint? Ah, he seemed genuine enough.

"Thank you...? Did I say that right?" You holstered your gun too, stepping away from the training area so that others could shoot.

"Yeah, you did! No worries Hyena. I'll speak later, yeah? Things to do, you know?." He waved before jogging past you, going to do whatever he needed for the day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya like this ficlet? why not give this a kudo? why not two kudos and a comment, even? 
> 
> Metal Gear and it's characters belong to my man, Hideo Kojima.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this series why not leave it a kudo? why not two kudos and a comment?? Share it with the people who you'd think would like it- unless they don't like blood and gore....show them another of my fics ^^*
> 
> Also when You're speaking i put it in Italic to signify you speaking Pashto. I know, not a good way but eh, I'm trying.
> 
> I'll add a second chapter since ma girl Quiet hasn't been mentioned much in this first bit.


End file.
